lowerknightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Variants
There are four primary armor configurations: Vince Hannik Standard and the three dragon armors. Vince Hannik Standard The standard armor set configuration is named after Hannik because he was the one who standardized the drawings and distributed them across the world. Shuanosh himself created the first armor sets, but did not give any detailed plans. Hannik did. The style varies slightly from one Division to the next, but the basics are the same: lots of straight lines, some meant to accentuate the muscles, some to simply give the apperance of plate armor. It's not fully understdood why armor deploys out the way it does, but very subtle changes in the way each armor pieces is made can have significant effects on how the metal will form when deployed in the full suit. Dragon Armors When a Lower Knight's link with his armor matures, the armor will become one of the dragon armors. Each has specific advantages. Which dragon armor will manifest depends on what style of duedamus mastery the knight most specialized in. All the dragon armors give a large boost in strength and resistance to damage. Dragon Scale When a knight specializes in armor manipulation techniques, their set will mature into Dragon Scale armor. The suit becomes much thicker and will have spikes on the helm. The two effects are greatly increased strength and resistance to physical attacks. The knight can endure falls and strikes that should kill them, even with the armor on. Sometimes, spikes will appear down the back of the suilt as well as on the head. This is a sign of the knight approaching the ultimate characteristic of Dragon Scale armor, sometimes called Manifestation. As the armor increases in power, it will swell and thicken and transform the apperance of the knight more and more lizard-like; more and more dragon-like. Incidents of this happening are so rare that there is conjecture about what the final appearance will be. Some believe it will result in the armor swelling around the knight into a massive dragon. Only one knight has been known to actually go as far as to master this ability, a tetrapeligic named Reginald Diomedes. Dragon Mind Dragon Mind armor makes the knight nearly impervious to almost any sort of mental attack. The only type of attack that can inflict an effect on the knight would have to be something specifically designed for that individual. The effects of the knight's own mental and telekinetic abilities are also increased. A very rare ability, only available to Lower Knights with Dragon Mind armor, is something called "reversal." It only effects monsters of the Red Corp, and is not a mind control ability. It literally convinces the monsters that they're fighting on the wrong side. They will then either refuse to fight, fight for the knight, or annihilate themselves. It is not a temporary effect, either. Dragon Heart Knights that specailize in fire mastery will have their armor mature into Dragon Heart armor. This will make the knight entirely impervious to all fire, heat, and cold based attacks and give the knight an almost bottomless supply of duedamus flame for their own attacks. One unusual ability that well-trained knights with Dragon Heart armor deals with the Elements themselves. They can redirect the very pillars of Elements in any direction they want, they can start new Elements temporarily, and can shut down Elements temporarily. Specialty Armors Masters of Armor craftsmanship in Two Edged have learned how to guide and control, to a great degree, the way armor will deploy. Only knights with specialized jobs are authorized to have their armor changed in this way. This is often done to help facilitate the use of special equipment or weapons, but aesthetic changes are usually made as well when this is done. Types of job specialties receiving modified armors (all with modified helms to receive sensor data from their vehicles): *Aerial assault craft crews *Mananosh pilots *Tank crews